The Last Skater
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: Today it was skaters versus the world. Now in 2019 where the world only houses one human it is skater versus... Horse thingy? When a skater turns out to be the last person on earth what will he do when strange horse like creatures come knocking at his door? Will there be peace, or will the drums of war return to the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

The character rarely talks but when he does its like "this."

Character speaking in another language is like _"this" _

The character's thoughts look like (this)

My thoughts are going to look like [this] But I really won't use it.

Sounds of weapons will be in **Bold**

Flashbacks will be _italicized _

Chapter 1: Unwelcome guest.

January 1, 2019

It has been 5 years since the world technically "Ended." The result is that I was left alone on this planet for some time. I would have gone completely insane. (Note that I said completely I am still insane.) But fortunately I have been doing what I love most.

Skateboarding

Some would kill themselves, but I found much comfort in skateboarding. I skate every day when I had the time. Usually I was gathering food and supplies and putting it in the "Locker", which is a big storage unit where I put most of my stuff in. I've got spare skateboards, video games, weapons, food. You name it. I have been collecting things for the past 4 years. (By the way there are no zombies!)

I would usually keep things that are most important in my pack. Usually a spare skateboard a couple cans of food, first aid, and a broom for clearing out concrete roads so I can skate without obstacles.

I decided to start writing in this journal to keep a record of my life. Here is a short bio that I have created.

NAME: Dylan Richards

AGE: 17

SEX: Male

EYE COLOR: Blue

SKIN COLOR: White

DATE OF BIRTH: April 23, 1998

CITIZENSHIP (Former): USA

Well thats all I am going to stop with the bio maybe I will update it once I am done. Anyways I have been skating for exactly 6 years now and since I have so much time on my hands I have learned and customized multiple things. I now control all electricity and route it to one city. Oh! I forgot to mention! I live in Dallas, Texas. (I hate country music by the way. Don't add to the stereotype that people from texas are country)

I won't bore you with the details but I keep tabs on every electricity unit in the Texas. Also I built walls around the city to keep unwanted wildlife out. Don't ask me how. It took me much of the second year to complete it. I have never worked so hard in my life! But it was also a good thing. I have built up most of my muscles while working. Though I keep my self slim I don't want to be big big just a little muscular.

Since I finished I focused more on skateboarding. While doing that I patrol the inside the wall to make sure everything is in order. Since then I have become quite skilled with the art. Anyway time for bed.

The last skater in the world,

Dylan

January 2, 2019

Today I did an extra round around the wall just to be sure. It was like my gut was telling me something. So following my gut I found something very strange on the east wall there was an outline of a big circle. I was at least 4 meters tall and 4 meters wide. The strange thing was that I didn't do it. So I got closer and investigated. My hand crept forward to touch it then.

**Boom! (BOLD)**

It came to life in a range of colors flashing like a rainbow. As pure instinct I jumped on my skateboard and rode away from the scene. I rode by 2 buildings before launching myself into an apartment complex. I ran up the stairs and went into one of the rooms on the third floor plopping my stuff on the bed I pulled out a pair of binoculars. aiming at the east wall.

I stared at the circle of colors trying to understand what was happening. While I was wondering what the thing was a leg stepped out. I ceased my thoughts and focused on the limb hanging out of the thing that must be a portal. The weird thing was the leg was bent a little and

instead of a foot it had a … hoof?

Finally the rest of its body came out. It looked more like a horse than a human. It wore Gold armor with a blue mohawk on top of its helmet, which looks more like a greek hoplite helmet. Once he (Assuming it is an he) came out another came out. Then more, and more. Soon a whole platoon came out. I noticed that some had wings and some had horns and some had neither. Deciding to get out of their I quietly ran to the "Locker" and decided to sleep there with a bat in my hand.

Last Human on earth,

Dylan

January 4, 2019

Sorry I haven't written for a while but as soon as I woke up I went out skateboarding and I thought the events of January the second was me being drunk…. I wasn't. There was conflict between me and a couple Charlie (That is the name I am giving them. I decided to use an Vietnam term) I was skateboarding around when two Charlies wearing some type of blue spandex uniform came out of nowhere.

I sped away on my skateboard hoping to get away. The one with rainbow hair chased me. Here is the events in detail:

I kicked the ground behind me as I skated away just to see that one of the spandex wearing Charlie had wings and was flying after me. It was going to be seconds before I am caught. I kicked a few more times gaining speed until I could think of something. I rolled around a corner to see a big pipe. skating towards it I crouched on my skateboard and went inside. (This is why I like having a tall but slim frame.) I knew the Charlie couldn't fit inside so I happily rode away. Seeing light I knew I was at the end of the huge pipe. I flew out but there was it was not connected to land.

I was now flying in mid air. I heard flapping so I turned my head holding the side of the skateboard to see the same rainbow haired colored charlie form before. It looked like she was trying to catch me. I looked down and saw that I was falling towards a pit with a slim pipe hanging over it. I varied my options.

Fall to my doom.

Let the Charlie catch me.

You might think the exact same thing. But you forgot option C. The skating option. You see real skaters see the world differently. You might see a handrail as something to help guide you. A skater would see a sick 50/50 grind, or a sweet nose grind. We see objects with more than one purpose. A tall bench could be something you would sit on. A skater would see something cool to ollie over.

Another example is an empty swimming pool. Some may see it as a pool needed to be filled. Skaters see it as a cool bowl to skate I chose option C and did a 50/50 grind across the pit on that slim pipe. The Charlie looked surprised but kept going after me. I was back on the ground with nothing to use to evade the Charlie. Soon I felt something knock me of my skateboard…. HARD. I rolled over the ground and felt my left elbow sting. using my right hand I rolled over and looked at it. There was blood all over it.

"_Gazet_ _rominaz_ _uta_ _ycarr_ _ti_…_. Uzentag?"_ Said a feminine voice. I looked over to the Charlie to see that it was indeed female. Its curves were very different from the other Charlies' that I have seen. I tried to get up but it gently placed a hand on my chest keeping me down. She then got a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my bloody elbow. Her hand was then removed. I smiled as I could feel that her guard was down.

Now let me tell you about skaters. When we get hurt we don't feel the full force until later. I said my elbow stung. But when I escaped (I will tell you how I escaped after my mini rant.) I t hurt so much. I gagged my mouth and injected myself with pain killers. So we literally feel no pain. (We kinda feel it but that's my pride talking.)

Seeing that she thought I was severely hurt I grabbed her by the neck and shot up bringing my hand to the side of it. She was knocked clean out. I looked around to see that I was at the school. I sighed as I picked her up and set her in the shade. I picked up my skateboard and walked home with caution.

Last survivor in the world,

Dylan

January 10, 2019

It's been a long time since the "Battle of 50/50" as I am calling it. I am now relocating most of my stuff on a hidden camouflaged tank that I found. (Yes I have a tank. And yes I know how to drive it. YouTube was created for a reason guys!) Just in case I needed to move out of the city. When I first made the walls I had a hidden door that at least a couple 18 wheelers or a train could fit through. Well that's all I got for today.

Last ninja in the world,

Dylan

"In the end it doesn't even matter."

-In the End by Linkin Park


	2. Shot heard around the world!

Author's note:

The character rarely talks but when he does its like "this."

Character speaking in another language is like "this"

The character's thoughts look like (this)

My thoughts are going to look like [this] But I really won't use it.

Sounds of weapons will be in Bold

Flashbacks will be italicized

Note that the story is from the character's journal. You would rarely get another person's point of view in those. Anyway I took a huge gamble in posting this now I am still kinda in a planning period.

Enjoy

Chapter 2: The start of a war

January 11, 2019

Today was a rather interesting day. I have now started walking around with a M16, red dot sight, grenade launcher, and a tactical shotgun (without the butt) now. The M16 has paint bullets and I only brought smoke grenades for the grenade launcher, and the tactical shotgun is just to help me get around places. (How? You might ask. By shooting the lock off of doors. Destroying wood, and finally killing zombies… I was kidding about the zombies by the way.) I am also wearing standard swat uniform.

Anyway I was walking around (without my skateboard, it's a bad idea to skateboard with weapons) and I saw a couple Charlie soldiers. Bad thing is that they saw me too. Immediately I was hit with a beam that came out of one of the Charlie's horn. I was flown straight into the wall. My midsection felt hot. VERY hot. I looked down to see that the stomach area where I was shot at was burnt. Luckily it only burnt my vest, and swat uniform. I was safe.

Then a Charlie with wings flew in the air and straight towards me. I growled and aimed my M16 at him aiming for the eyes.

**Bratatat!**

Went the sound of my gun as I sent a burst of paint into the Fly Charlie's (Charlie with wings) eyes. I heard what sounded like a cry and some words. _"Kujalak Gulag!" _Then the Charlie with the horn charged at me with it glowing. (Forget it I'm calling it magic.) **Bratatat! **Again with perfect accuracy. (In my spare time over the years I have learned to use weapons see flash back at the end of this journal entry) He still shot the beam, but missed. **Ping! Ping! Ping! **It went as it bounced all over the place.

**Moop! **

Went an implosion just right over us as the blast finally hit something. But because of the implosion a piece of the building roof broke apart and came down on the poor Mag Charlie's (Charlie with horns) horn. It was cut straight off. Another shriek filled the air. I grinned seeing I was clearly winning. Then I heard the clopping of hooves. I turned around to see two hooves hit me right in the chest. I was knocked back with great force into a building. I couldn't breathe. I was panicking. I gasped for air, over and over. I then started to feel light headed and my chest started hurting. I then slumped over to the ground clawing at the ground hoping air would go into my lungs.

Finally I felt the relief of my lungs working again. I felt as if an angel has wrapped his/her arms around me. (It doesn't matter gender angels are ANGELS) I looked to see the Fly Charlie trying to get the paint out of its eyes, the Mag Charlie seemed to be crying over the loss of its horn, and the Regular Charlie was… coming right at me.

With quick and natural reflexes I grabbed the nearest weapon and shot it. Unknown to me and to the Regular Charlie, it's going to only have one arm now. My eyes were horrified at the sight of the Charlie's arm being torn apart. It turns out the weapon nearest to me was the shotgun. It fell to the ground and slid backwards the Charlie screaming the whole time.

Wanting to get out of there, I got up retrieved my stuff, and ran.

(Flashback time!)

_3 years after the world "Ended"_

_ I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored. I was walking around the city skateboard in hand, and just taking in the sight of what I lived in. Some buildings had overgrown plants, and others looked the same. I would do some cleaning from time to time if things get too out of hand, but everything is NOT in perfect condition just acceptable. Any way I was at one of the pawn shops and I saw something that interested me greatly._

_ The AK-74_

_ A better model of the Ak-47. This was developed in the early 1970's and is still used today by most of Eastern Europe and more. I hoped over the counter and carefully took it off of its shelf. I pulled out my phone (I just play games on it.) and went to youtube (took me a wile but I know have the developers accounts.)_

_ After watching a couple minutes of instruction. I was at the firing range trying out all of the weapons functions. Last but not least it was time to fire it. I flipped it to semi-auto and aimed at the target. _

_**Boom!**_

___I missed but boy did it feel good to fire it! Smiling I knew this was going to be a beautiful friendship._

(Ending Flashback)

(That was the first time I fired a gun. I still have the same AK with me, but I usually don't take it with me. I hate to admit it but I am a bit obsessed with the weapon. Anyway deuces)

Last soldier in the world,

Dylan

January 12, 2019

I was a bit sad that I shot someone, but I was PUMPED. After being kicked in the chest and being thrown around I felt that it was an act of war. I am the king of Dylan land. (Yeah I said it. The ruins of Fort Worth are Dylan Land.) But there was one problem I knew nothing about them. I had no information. I would be fighting blind if I just attack. Then I felt bad again for shooting off a guys arm. I thought to myself. This time I would use non- lethal methods. I packed my gear and left.

My gear consists of a SVD Dragunov (Russian) sniper rifle, a Mp5 with a vector grip plus suppressor, and a simple M1911. (All weapons are using non-lethal paint rounds.) And last but not least my skateboard. I know I said skateboarding with weapons is dangerous but I might need a quick getaway if things go south. THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN!

Now I was stalking towards the the apartment complex near the east wall. I had to duck my way through guards and patrols on the way there they were slowly moving forward towards the heart of the city. I laid prone on the second floor looking through the scope of my sniper rifle to scan the area. They seem to be moving supplies and more troops in. Was it because I shot a dude's arm off?

I seem to not be bothered by that anymore. But I didn't care. I almost died! Anyway There seemed to be nothing new to learn about, and I brought all of this fine machinery so why could I let it go to waste.

**Blam!**

I shot a helmet off a rack.

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

I just let two shots in the portal.

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

**Blam!**

I heard shrieks of terror as I just shot rounds of paint into a female's hair. I chuckled and put the rifle on my back. I then threw A red smoke, followed by a blue and white smoke. I checked my sub machine gun and walked out checking my corners. I went down the back stairs meeting no resistance. I was about to walk out of the back door but was blocked by two regular Charlies.

"_Talti uzentag" _One yelled both pointing their spears at me. I laughed.

**Bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!**

First I shot them in the eyes and then I kept shooting on their bodies until I ran out of ammo in theC clip. I walked out of the building changing into a fresh magazine leaving the hysterically screaming Charlies behind me.

I was moving from cover to cover nearing towards the "Locker" until I heard voices in the sky. I looked up to see five Fly Charlies flying towards me. I switched to my side armed and aimed.

**P-taff**

**P-taff**

Two of them hurled to the ground screaming. Getting a sinister idea I hid in a trash can and placed the suppressor on the Mp5. I waited till the other three to fly down. Taking the bait they did. They were the same one from the other day. Including the rainbow haired one. Maybe they're black ops? I stuck the barrel out of the lid and pulled the trigger. The muffled sound still weren't enough to warn them.

They fell to the ground and yelled out eventually I got out and jumped on my skateboard hoping for a quick getaway. But they were quickly behind me. I looked closer to see that they were wearing goggles. I kicked some more gaining more speed and pulled out my pistol. I fired a quick couple shots behind me and heard a mix of male and cries. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was the same two from before. I laughed at their misfortune.

Now I needed another plan. I dug into my bag while firing a couple shots to buy time. Then my hand went to something rather … Unique. It was a firecracker. You know the balls you shoot up in the sky that explodes. Yeah, those. I picked a lighter out of my pocket and lit it. Waiting for the opportune time I threw it behind me.

**Boom! Crack!** **Crack!Crack!Crack!Crack!**

I heard the screams of confusion behind me. I threw a couple more for good measure. Finally I threw a green smoke grenade to cover my tracks. After that I went home and took a much needed nap.

The last agent in the world,

Dylan

"Define your meaning of war. To me it's what we do when we are bored."

-You're Going Down by Sick Puppies


End file.
